


Morning After Mood

by Aglardes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'normal world' au, AU, Drabble, Eren is maybe 18 here, I mean a world without titans lol, M/M, Mention of sex, Morning After, Older Man/Younger Man, Slice of Life, the borders of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglardes/pseuds/Aglardes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes up after having sex with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while studying for my exams. I know the writing style sucks. Don't judge me. XD Writing this was just a way of trying to calm myself down.

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is that he isn’t laying there. Next to me.  
Still half unconscious, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and then get out of the bed. I seem to be wearing pants this time. Did he help me?

The big windows are opened and the curtains are blowing up because of the wind. Somehow it gives me a lonely feeling and I have a weird desire to become the wind. To just… blow away and go wherever I want to and touch whoever and whatever I want to.

He’s standing on the balcony. The sun is shining too strongly and makes me cover my eyes. I have the feeling it’s him who’s blinding me but I know there’s no way that could be true. Life is not a poem. Sometimes I wish it were. One with a happy undertone, I mean.

His back is turned towards me. A chuckle escapes from my mound, because it’s so like him. Even after doing _that_ , he’s unable to face me. Acceptance never was his strongest point.  
There is smoke circling up in the air. He’s smoking... again.  
I hate the taste of cigarettes when he kisses me. But… somehow seeing him lighting up one, taking slow breathes and then pulling it down again, really turns me on. I sigh. I kind of feel like the ash slowly falling down from the cigarette.

‘Hey’, I say, while I take one step forwards and enter the balcony. He turns around, and I don’t miss the annoyed expression that slides over his face for a second. Or a millisecond. _Whatever._  
‘Hey, brat,’ he greats me back and then lowers his cigarette again. ‘Had a nice sleep?’  
I nod.

 ‘Why are you still shirtless, brat?’ He asks, and I shrug. I just like it this way. It’s like I’m extending the time I can escape from reality. Not that this isn’t reality as well, but it’s just … different.  
When I’m with him I always kind of feel like I’m having an existential crisis. Maybe this just isn’t happening.

I get closer and put my arms around his neck, looking down at him. His breath tickles my face. I’m trying to seduce him again, and I know it’s low but I just need to be near him. I just really really want to have this man. I’m willing to give him everything just to keep him besides me.  
Is that so wrong?

‘Touch me,’ I say and he shakes his head, pushing me away. 'We might be seen from the streets', he says, but I don’t care about that. All I can feel is the emptiness spreading because he rejected me-again. I grab his hand and take him inside, towards the bed and jump on it, pulling him on top of me. He doesn’t struggle so he’s not as opposed to this as he made it seem like. And I know he just rejected me, but I still want this.

I caress his face with my hands and whisper to him that he can take me, that he can do with me what he wants. He bends forwards and kisses me, and I hate it, I hate that I know he’s only doing this out of pity and because being in this position turns him on. But I also love him for it, for not being able to say no. If he had been, I’d have never come so far.  
And I know I am manipulating him.  
But so is he.


End file.
